1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sewing machine bobbins, and more particularly to clutching arrangements for operably connecting a bobbin to bobbin winding mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanism for use in replenishing thread on a bobbin while in place in the vertical axis looptaker of a sewing machine are well know. Such mechanism, of which that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,474 of Thaddeus Z. Zylbert for "In-Place Bobbin Winding Mechanism for a Sewing Machine", issued Apr. 27, 1982, is an example, includes clutching means through which the bobbin must be rotated to cause thread to be wound on the bobbin by a drive shaft. However, the clutching means in such mechanism will sometimes fail to function properly due to misalignment of the clutch parts occasioned, for example, by an off-center shift of a clutch part in a bobbin, of the bobbin within a bobbin case, or of the bobbin case within a looptaker.
It is a prime object of the invention to provide an improved clutch which is operable to effectively connect a bobbin to bobbin winding mechanism in a sewing machine even when the clutch parts are misaligned.
It is another object of the invention to provide a self-aligning clutch arrangement for operably connecting a bobbin to bobbin winding mechanism in a sewing machine.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.